Hunger
by Reithandina
Summary: Hunger became something quite different in Harry Potter than what happens in Canon. This AU begins with A starved hero, and the following Deaths.. - Warnings are every important to Read; Cannabalism. Started out as a Drabble... Now One-shot. Means; Only One chapter; Short story.


_The Drabble: Hunger _

_Summary: Hunger became something quite different in Harry Potter than what happens in Canon. This AU begins with A starved hero, and the following Deaths.. Warnings are every important to Read. _

_Warning; CANIBALISM, mentions of gore, mentions of abuse, Horror, _

_A/N: Here's a little drabble I made a while ago and just made a touch up. I hope it's alright, despite it's.. Well it's disgusting. I didn't want to get too much into details, as I can't actually stomache it. But I hope it's alright. If you have a thought on what I can call it, let me know. :) I usually name my stories after Songs, the title and all. _

_Have fun. _

_[ Hunger ] _

He was so hungry.

His insides gnawed at itself.

_So Hungry.. _

He felt something strange in his mind, in his soul, deep inside- growing, growing, more hungry. _So Hungry._ Harry clutched his stomach, green eyes wide and fearful. Something wild and horrifying was clawing at him, roaring inside him. He was so hungry.

His stomache churned in to him and rumbled like a thunder, it swept through his back in waves. God, the pain! It hurt so much.

When did he eat last? Days ago? Weeks? How? What kept him alive? What was he?  
_So hungry.. _Gnawing at his insides, tearing at him; He shivered, the hungry beast in him snarled wildly. He shoke and Clung harder to himself.

_Please. So hungry_, he begged. He froze. There was a sound outside his cupboard; a click and turning. A farmiliar shifting and whining. Heavy breathing, and creaky floorboards.

" Get up freak! Do you chores! "

_FOOD!_ The beast screamed inside him, and everything went red. _Hungry_. Hunger. Hunter flung himself at the door, an animalistic snarl on his lips. A power he'd never experienced before tore the small door into wooden pieces, before it could even be open.

_NEED TO FEED!_ The beast roared, and attacked the nearest eatable thing, the scent of fresh flesh- the scent of food! Sharp teeth of wild desperation bore into the flesh - it tasted of sweat and Swine, of pig and fat. He tore wildly at the flesh, slurping in the pieces, ate what he could.

Suddenly someone was screaming. It went deaf on Hunter, he was too hungry. Too eager to fill out the emptiness in his gut, too

_Feed! feed! Feed! _The Beast ate, and ate. The beatings upon his back was tearing him up, the pain became too much, so he turned with a furious, wild snarl and jumped his attacker. His teeth and claws dug into the flesh of his enemy, there was no mercy for this prey.

Hunger ate everything in sight.

Hunger feasted on this miracle of God and Hunger was sated when there was finally no more flesh to be eaten. His belly was large and protudden, but his wild instincts drove him from the abode of his victims, so he fled into the night. The World was new and so was the Boy.

The Dursleys were dead.

He ate them all, and he didn't even care.

Harry Potter was the newest threat to this world and he loved the feeling of a full stomache, and the power in his veins they gave him for it. He felt stronger, fuller and all those useless human emotions he suffered from were gone now.

He was perfect.

And No longer hungry.

**xXxXx The Day After XxXxXx **

Dumbledore looked down at the massacre that was the home of the Boy who lived, grief and horror in his heart. He didn't know how to go from this, there was really no turning back now. Done was Done, and sadly this was the worst kind of Done. Harry Potter was gone, disapeared after he slaughtered and ate his family.

All the evidence was everywhere.

The 5 years of abuse and malnutrition had lead to this.

The old man sighed and sat down on a clean chair.

All hope for the future gone away, all the well laid plans for Voldmorts return and defeat, now down the drain and what was left was a creature of ancient times that even the Dark fears. Well, if Harry Potter lives until Voldemort's return to body, then it's possible that the creature could kill Tom Riddle easily. Dumbledore doubted that even He knew what Harry Potter was now, or could understand it fully.

Unless he'd read the dark tomes in the Malfoy and Black libraries.

Again the Lord of Light sighed in his misery. The Aurors around him catalgoing and investing eveything important, most didn't even know what all this signified. It'd be a miracle if any light wizard or witch had been taught about it for 200 years. Those from dark families- well that's a possiblity. They do like their dark history.

The only reason Dumbeldore himself knows is because of the Flamel's. They spoke of a dark age 500 years ago, when an Ancient Creature, a horrible curse struck upon all humans with magic in their veins, ventured into the open air.

It was a time of great power and nightmares.

Anything could happen now, Dumbledore concluded.

" Professor? " Dumbledore looked up, his blue eyes saddened. The Man that stood there surprised him.

" Remus Lupin? My boy, what are you doing here? " The Man smiled a little, though it didn't reach his eyes.

" I heard from a old aquaintence that Harry's home was... Well.. A Butcher's home. " Lupin looked quite frazzled from what Dumbeldore could see, and it was no surprise either. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was a little more surprised that the aurors had let the secret werewolf into a crimescene, but then again...

He sighed again. What a dreadful thing to happen so soon after Voldemorts fall, and then to the very hero who fell him. Would that boy ever get peace?

" Headmaster? " Lupin sounded worried. He had every reason for that too. Dumbledore almost didn't have the heart to tell him, but he had no real choice. They all had to be prepared now.

" I'm sorry, My Boy, but.. Something most terrible have happened here. It's an ancient thing that have been forgotten by everyone these days, but it still lingers in our laws. No Wizard nor Witch may Feast upon the flesh of Humans, magical or not. " Dumbledore explained to the young Werewolf.

" You see, it's an Ancient curse that was laid upon Magical Humans. It cames from the time of the Pharohs and their Gods. There's no much knowlegde on how the curse works, but the curse was said to come from the Ancient Gods themselves, when a magical human Slew their chosen Son; Their King of the Realm, and ate his heart to gain his God-like powers.

" The Magical human, did indeed gain the strenght he sought, but he'd angered the Gods and they stuck him down with their joined might, and laid a curse upon Human Magic. When they eat the flesh of humans, be they magical or not, they shall No longer BE human in flesh and blood, but an ancient creature of God-Like strenght, and a wickedness that is not a Blessing. It shall rotten the world, and only hunger for the flesh of Humanity.

" This is a rare creature, but once every 1000 years or so, a Wizard or Witch will sucumb under heavy hunger, and this cursed beast will risen when they've tasted their first human. Harry Potter ate his relatives last night, and when he left, he was no longer a human. He became that monstrous creature that has been named Demons by the Christians. " The Look on Remus' face was the same emotion that filled Dumbledore when he saw the scene himself earlier.

Horror and fear, and grief for the child lost.

He sighed again.

" When we see Harry Potter Again, he will no longer be the boy we knew him. He'll be a horned devil with the power of Gods, and he will destroy everything around him in his Hunger. Since he's so young, there might be a chance that he's going to mature first before his true terror becomes our daily life, but if not... We must all be prepared. "

Remus Lupin didn't know what to say to this. He left quickly, his mind in chaos, and suddenly the beast within him seemed like a small kitten in comparision to what his precious little boy had become. What those filthy muggles had turned him into.

He wanted to cry and rage, and just let go of everything around him.

He stopped and took a deep breath, but a whimper escaped his lips. Furiously he wiped his eyes clean of tears. What in the world was he to do? Could he really Kill Harry? The beautiful baby that his best friends had birthed? The one who would greet him with a toothless grin and call him ' Ooey '?

His Kitten of a Beast refused the thought as if it was the devil himself.

Remus lupin couldn't kill Harry. Not even if he did become the devil.

The Werewolf froze when a whimper reached his ears. All his instinct went on high alert, his heart raced a mile and his blood boiled. The Beast within growled lowly in his mind, and when he turned his eyes were golden.

A few steps away, stood a bloodsoaked child, hidden in the shadows of trees. His green eyes glowed darkly towards him, but he didn't seem threatning, nor hungry. He reached out a small arm, covered in dried blood and frayed clothing. The skin was deadly pale underneath the blood, and the hand was wicked with claws and pieces of flesh.

It was Harry Potter.

" You are of the Darkness... Please... Please take care of me.. " The Beast within Remus Lupin purred in response and in one swoop, Remus had the Boy in his arms, and with no more than a thought- He fled everything he knew, clutching Harry to his chest.

What Remus Lupin wouldn't know until later, was how the Darkness, the power inside Harry Potter, was quickly merging the Beast in Remus and the Human. There was no room for Light in a dark being, there was only One, and Remus Lupin would be the First.

Hunger would create the Darkest Empire in the World, starting with the Darkest Army. 

** The End. **

**A/N: please no flames. :) I really don't want it. I know it was gross and mysterious and all, but if you have any questions or maybe an idea for a Song as the title, do send me a Pm or Reply. I'll gladly listen to it. **  
**How was it really? Did it miss something? What about my Grammar? **


End file.
